


Origins

by kxro_2



Series: Taking Care of Baby Dawn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Are the Same Person, Female Dave Strider, Gen, Genderbending, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: "Aradia." He spoke more harshly than intended, "Do you hear yourself right now? You're throwing away your child. For fucks sake, you're almost an adult. This is your kid, I can't take responsibility for her. I can barely take care of myself-"AKANo game AU where Aradia dumps her baby on 15 year old Dirk. Apart of a series I'm working on so there's more to come.TWO ROUTES:=> Dirk: Be a bad brother(NSFWE)=>Dirk: Be a good brother (SFW. coming soon....)





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I committed story. I will be adding working links at the end of the story to take you guys to 2 different routes when I'm done with them

It was unexpected to hear a knock on his door at 3am, before the sun had even risen from its stupor. Darkness was still cast over houses; the moonlight only doing so much as it was hidden behind dark clouds. The knocks grew frantic by the moment until it was finally opened by an exhausted figure. Behind the door was a young woman seemingly in her late teens looking fearful for her life. In her arms was a bundle of clothes that emitted muffled noises. In that exact moment, thunder crackled in the background, allowing the pile of clothes to start screaming. Soothing hushes followed immediately after. The man rubbed his tired eyes and examined the woman once more."What happened, auntie?" His eyes trailed down to see what she had in her arms, and made way for her at the realization. "Come in."

The woman caught her breath and shuffled inside the inviting house away from the crisp December rainy weather. "Dirk, I fucked up." It sounded as if she'd been screaming for the past hour or so, her voice was utterly hoarse.

Dirk closed the door to avoid letting the cold air in and led her to the living room. "I'll make you some cocoa."

"Please."

At the corner of his eye, he watched her unravel the clothing that bounded said lump in clothing. The view was limited, however. Dirk swallowed as he heated up the milk, hoping she hadn't gotten herself in trouble. Distantly, he hoped she hadn't stolen a child. The wails were more audible now that it was free from its bindings. He returned with a cup of steaming cocoa and handed it to her. He waited until she took the first sip as his gaze stayed glued to the child in her lap.

"Are you okay?" He heard her choke up, set the cup on the table and start sniffling as she had been in the doorway. "Hey, hey, you don't have to tell me right away. It's okay, auntie Aradia." Dirk placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder as a way to console her. He was bad at this.

"I fucked up!" Aradia repeated, clutching the bundle of warmth tighter in her grip. Dirk stayed silent to let her continue. "M-My boyfriend left me when he heard that I…. I was pregnant." Tears started to dribble down her face as she talked, "I-I thought I could handle it, but… but I fucking hate her. I hate her wails, I hate her eyes, they remind me so much of him, I hate how she giggles, I hate everything about her!" Before she could fling the child across the room in a fit of rage, Dirk squeezed her shoulders tighter, "Dirk, I don't even like kids. They're so dirty, needy and clingy. Its repulsive, I can't even look at her."

"It looks like you're going through postpartum depression." Dirk piqued in, trying so hard to keep his gaze on her. It kept trailing down to the child in her arms.

"Dirk, you like kids, right?" The sudden question had him flicking his gaze back to her, "You can adopt her."

"Auntie, I'm fifteen years old, I don't-" 

"You like kids, I know you like kids." She immediately cut him off.

Dirk's lips straightened into a thin line. He let himself look at the child who was presumably done crying, staring at him wide eyed instead. There seemed to be a staring contest, until she blinked and started giggling. Her arms flailed towards him and Dirk swore, his heart jumped. When he heard her repeat his name, his attention snapped back to her. "I'll admit, I like kids, but… I don't know how to raise one. My parents died when I was young and I've been an only child…"

He saw her eyebrows furrow up in response. "You can think of her as your little sister. Your little sister Dawn, Dirk." Aradia sounded increasingly desperate.

"Aradia." He spoke more harshly than intended, "Do you hear yourself right now? You're throwing away your child. For fucks sake, you're almost an adult. This is your kid, I can't take responsibility for her. I can barely take care of myself-"

"Your father left you a massive amount of money before his passing away. D had a lot on his name! You have more than enough for the both of you. I don't have a penny on me. I just graduated from high school and it's fucking hard just to pay for my apartment. I literally cannot afford her!"

"Please stop cutting me off," Dirk added as a gentle warning. "Just think about this longer. Don't do anything you'll regret." He glanced at the time, and with a sigh, he let go of her shoulder. "I think you should get some shut eye."

Aradia went silent for a moment. She nodded and held Dawn out for him. "At least get to know your baby cousin. She's three weeks old." 

Dirk extended his arms out automatically, making sure her neck was supported as he held her. While Aradia continued to take sips of her cocoa, Dirk took the time to examine little Dawn in his arms.

A cute button nose, blond hair, pale skin without a blemish to be seen, and those eyes. Dirk sucked in a small breath as those large ruby orbs blinked in fascination and immediately grabbed his shades off his face, successfully throwing them to the ground. He couldn't find it in him to get mad when she rewarded him with that absolutely adorable gurgle laughter. It hurt when she grabbed his face but little nudges and coos were enough to have her calming down.

It was love at first sight. Dirk glanced to his aunt and pursed his lips in thought. No, he couldn't do this. This child wasn't his, as much as he liked her.

When Aradia met his gaze, she held up the empty mug for him. Dirk looked back at l Dawn and adjusted her in his arms before taking the mug- he didn't have anywhere to settle her down and he knew she wouldn't take her back for now. "Can you set her up in your room? It's much warmer there, I'll take the couch."

"Okay. I'll bring you some blankets." Dirk settled the cup in the sink and adjusted Dawn comfortably in his arms again as he took her to his room. It was much warmer there, perfect for her. The living room in comparison was freezing. After he carefully set Dawn down on her back, surrounded by pillows, he pulled out a thick comforter and left the room to toss it to Aradia. She received it with a small oof and muffled out a thanks. 

It was weird to see a child in his bed as he stood in the doorway. It was like he knocked a chick up and she left him the kid before running away. He hadn't even gotten frisky with any one yet. With a sigh, he trotted closer to the bed and carefully slid into it. Surprisingly, Dawn hadn't wailed around him yet. She must've liked him. Afterall, she was laughing as he poked her.

It was then when he realized it probably wasn't a great idea to have her on the bed in case he rolled on her in the middle of the night. He slid out of the bed and created a makeshift crib out of pieces of cardboard and blankets he had laying around. 

It was shitty, but temporary. She cooed at him when he scooped her up in his arms and placed her in the much safer area. He grabbed a blanket for himself and laid on the ground next to her in case a problem arose. She seemed happy enough. All she did was gurgle and chew on her fingers until she grew tired and nodded off. And so did he.

That morning he found Aradia nowhere to be seen, and a wailing, hungry Dawn. He could do this, right?

[=> Dirk: Be a bad brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184488)(NSFWE)

=> Dirk: Be a good brother (coming soon. SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> "Who is the father?" That's the question. I have someone in mind but it's not a common ship. Hint: I'm going for all reds up in this fic.


End file.
